The Almost Escort
by Nichole Thompson
Summary: Oneshot. AnneGilbert. Why Anne really refused to attend the White Sands Concert with Gilbert... just peering into the minds of certain characters. Please Read and Review!


Anne signaled for Diana to meet her at their secret rendezvous spot as soon as possible. Diana was out of breath upon arriving and sat down on the tree stump to regain control of her breathing. Anne looked solemn, like she had something important, and probably bad, to tell Diana. Without saying a word she handed over the note, which Diana promptly read aloud.

"Dear Gilbert,

I regret that I will be unable to attend the White Sands concert with you.

Sincerely,

Anne Shirley."

Diana was confused upon finishing the note. _Why on earth would Anne do such a thing? _ She wondered to herself. Diana learned long ago that she couldn't ever understand why Anne did things sometimes. "Well, I think you owe him an explanation," she said to her bosom friend with great conviction.

Anne looked helpless; she wasn't sure she could really give an explanation, not one that Gilbert deserved anyway. She felt terrible for changing her mind about the concert. She couldn't, however, in good conscience go to the concert with Gilbert. Not after the way Marilla had spoken to her about their relationship. Not after what Rachel Lynde was, no doubt, already spreading all around Avonlea about them. Anne had made up her mind and Diana knew there was no changing it. Although Anne had only accepted Gilbert's invitation because he had dared her to, something in her stirred when he asked her. Something in her that stirred every time he looked at her, although she could not for the sake of her life, understand why. She slept very little that night, agonizing over the fact that in the pit of her stomach, she knew that she really did want to go to the concert with Gilbert. Unable to identify her feelings at that time, she passed it off as being nervous about her performance, but in later years she would come to realize it was a different feeling entirely.

Diana also slept little that night. She now had the grueling task of breaking the news to Gilbert. She tried to think about what she was going to say to him. Maybe **she** could give Gilbert an explanation for Anne. No, she knew there was nothing she could say that would condone what Anne had done.

The next morning, Diana walked silently to the Blythe farm, where she knew Gilbert would be doing work for his father. She found him behind the barn, chopping wood. He glanced up when he noticed her walking toward him. Gilbert was a smart young man, and knew that there were very few reasons Diana would look for him on her own accord. He read all the signs on her face, and shook his head when she had reached him, almost as if he knew what she was going to say.

"Gilbert, I'm dreadfully sorry to do this," Diana squeaked. He wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his arm. She couldn't help but notice the strong muscles he had built from all the years of hard labor. _I'm here for Anne,_ she thought, cursing herself silently for even thinking about Gilbert in that way. He and Anne were obviously taken with each other, although neither of them would admit it. Diana handed him the note, which he quickly unfolded and read. She could tell that he was upset at Anne's decision.

"Can you wait here for just a moment?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Diana responded, as Gilbert ran off toward the house.

He dashed inside without even closing the door. He knew that his mother was calling on a friend, and he therefore did not feel badly about leaving the door open. He tore out a page from his notebook and thought for a few seconds about his reply before jotting it down. He didn't want to further upset Anne since they were barely on speaking terms, but at the same time he wanted to let her know that he was disappointed.

Diana had walked toward the house when Gilbert emerged, letter in hand.

"Diana, please give this to Anne," he asked, his eyes a little sad.

"I will," she responded quietly. He handed her the folded slip of paper. Diana couldn't help but think of how differently their relationship was now; he had come a long way from the boy he had been, teasing all of the girls constantly, knowing that they all had their eyes on him. Now, it seemed to Diana that he cared little about any of the girls, save one. Although Anne was her best friend, Diana couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Gilbert was, after all, the most handsome young man in their school, their town, and probably in the majority of the surrounding towns as well.

"Tell her that I'm still going? And that I still plan on encoring her? Please, Diana?"

"I will," she repeated. She turned toward the gate and walked back home. She did, after all, have a concert to prepare for.

Anne's nerves were on even more edge when she and Diana arrived at the White Sands Hotel. She was somewhat comforted when she felt the string of pearls around her neck that Matthew had given her. She knew that no matter what, he would always love her, and she would always be his little girl. As the two girls walked down the stairs toward the recital hall, Diana presented Anne with a note from Gilbert in reply to her letter. Diana explained that Gilbert was going to be attending even though Anne refused to go with him. Anne knew that he would encore her, but…. But what if she failed? What if she was terrible? If she forgot her lines? Oh, she would never hear the end of it from Josie Pye then. And Gilbert? In his note he said that it would have been easier on him if she had told him in person. In Anne's mind, he was calling her a coward. She had never been cowardice in her life, especially not when it came to matters concerning Gilbert Blythe.

"He doesn't understand…tell him I'll speak to him the first moment I can steal away tonight," Anne pleaded with Diana.

Anne thought back to when Gilbert had asked to be her escort. She had told Diana that Gilbert had dared her to accept, however, in thinking back, she wasn't entirely sure anymore. She never knew if Gilbert was giving her a compliment or if he truly meant to insult her. She usually assumed the latter. She attempted to recall his exact words from that day.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Can I offer you a ride home?" He'd asked simply from his buggy. "You promised we were going to be friends… remember?"

After climbing into the buggy, Anne felt immediately at ease. They had chatted quite amiably for the majority of the ride from Lawson's General store. Anne was even comfortable enough to apologize for her behavior the last time she had seen Gilbert, when she ran off so quickly, after he had "rescued" her, or so he had put it, in the lake.

"I have a confession to make," Gilbert smiled. "I was just at the Lawson's myself, and Alice told me you were walking home."

"Oh," she had replied, for lack of something better to say. She smiled slightly, and wondered why exactly he would be asking Alice about her. _Did he plan this ride? And if so, why would he do that?_ Anne's secret questions were answered at once, when Gilbert turned to her once again.

After telling Anne that he was going to try to get her an encore, she responded grimly, "Nobody's going to encore me."

"Well I would, especially if I had the honor of escorting you to the concert."

She cleared her throat, stunned. "Umm… I don't know. I promised the Barry's I'd go with them, but…"

"I think you're old enough to make up your own mind, Anne" Gilbert interrupted, hoping she would say yes.

"I've always been old enough to make up my own mind. Very well then, Gilbert, I'd be pleased to accept your invitation."

A sudden thrill went through her. She and Gilbert were what? Now not only friends, but attending a concert together? He was her **escort**? And then, he took her hand when she was getting out of the buggy. The thrill heightened even more and somehow on the whole walk to the Barry's she could still feel the touch of his hand on hers. _How is that possible_, she wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Anne took her seat in the front row of the recital hall, attempting to calm her nerves. She thought about Marilla and Matthew- she had yet to see them but she knew they were sitting in the audience supporting her. She also thought about Gilbert; he told her he was going to try to get her an encore and she wanted to be sure she deserved it.

She was so nervous when she took the stage. She glanced quickly around the audience. She caught sight of Gilbert, sitting next to Josie Pye. How could he show up with **her**? Anne knew she was better than Josie at just about anything and now… now she was going to prove it. Anne's dramatic monologue was perfect. She recited every line exactly as she intended. She looked around the audience; they were all cheering her on. She smiled brightly at Marilla and then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. There! Six rows back in the very center seat; Gilbert… was he? He was giving her a standing ovation. And his face; it was so proud, so congratulatory, as if she had just been elected to an office of some sort. She felt her cheeks go red and instantly she turned to leave the stage. She made it safely back to her seat, hoping no one had noticed why she was blushing.

After the concert had concluded, Anne walked as quickly as she could, avoiding as many groups of people as possible; acknowledging their "Congratulations" with sincere smiles. She wanted to find and speak to Gilbert. She saw him- in the hall way. Their eyes met and they began walking toward each other. He still looked so proud and so eager to speak with her. But of course, just before they met, Marilla, Mrs. Barry and Diana entered the room. She glanced at him, longing to speak with him, to explain herself.

Gilbert watched helplessly as Anne was praised by everyone in attendance. He wanted to speak with her, for just a moment. It seemed as though even Providence was against him that day. Josie confronted him, yet again, about why he was paying so much attention to Anne. Josie wouldn't understand though, no one had ever understood. Anne was stolen by yet another old woman, and Gilbert had just about given up, especially after Josie's lecture.

Deciding for himself that there was no way he'd get even a moment with Anne, Gilbert decided to leave. He was still a little hurt, and still a little upset, although he was somewhat comforted by the fact that she did attempt to steal away from the group. He thought only about Anne on his drive back to Avonlea. He had imagined their whole evening. He wished to explain to her that he didn't mean anything by driving her home, or by asking her to attend the concert with him. He wanted to continue their friendship through their studies at Redmond. But how could he say any of that now, now that he was leaving the White Sands Hotel, leaving to get ready for his trip to Redmond? He cursed himself and decided that at least for a little while he had to put her from his mind. He knew that his mind was once again playing tricks on him because as he was leaving the hotel, he swore he heard Anne calling his name.

A/N: I just wanted to once again get inside the thoughts of some characters. I also wanted to have some fun experimenting with Anne and Gilbert without actually changing the events of the movie. Hope you enjoy. Be sure to review

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by LM Montgomery. And portions of the dialogue belong to Sullivan entertainment. I take no credit for these. All the thoughts and explanations and so forth, as well as the remainder of the dialogue came from my imagination. That is all I take credit for.


End file.
